i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Swinging Halloween
|song= Swinging Halloween |image= Swinging Halloween.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= スウィンギング・ハロウィン |english= |performer=RE:BERSERK |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 25 Part 3 }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe, Ban&Mio yoru no sukima ni HORĀ HORĀ hikizurekomu ze omae wo ugomeku no sa horror horror ZONBI no mura ga omae wo sakendatte mo muda nano sa ware ga yamiyo ni sukuu mono kyoufu ni obiete sono hitomi ware ni misete goran Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat koyoi wa MISUTERĪ Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat SUWINGINGU HAROWIN Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat dare mo shiranai Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat mononoke tachi ga hora omae no ushiro ga SUWINGINGU HAROWIN hito no yo ni umareta norowareshi monodomo yo ware no moto ni tsudoite yoru wo shihai seyo iza yukou, warera ga chi no moto ni chikae ahahahaha! Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat koyoi wa MISUTERĪ Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat SUWINGINGU HAROWIN Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat dare mo shiranai Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat mononoke mononoke tachi ga hora omae no ushiro ga SUWINGINGU HAROWIN Source |-| Kanji= Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe, Ban&Mio 夜の隙間に　ホラー ホラー 引きずり込むぜ お前を 蠢くのさ ホラー ホラー ゾンビの群れが お前を 叫んだっても無駄なのさ 我が闇夜に巣食うもの 恐怖におびえるその瞳 我に見せてご覧 Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat 今宵はミステリー Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat スウィンギング・ハロウィン Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat 誰も知らない Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat 物の怪たちが ほらお前の後ろ スウィンギング・ハロウィン 人の世に生まれた 呪われしものどもよ 我の元に集いて 夜を支配せよ いざ行こう、我らが血のもとに誓え ははははは！ Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat 今宵はミステリー Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat スウィンギング・ハロウィン Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat 誰も知らない Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat 物の怪が 物の怪が 物の怪が 物の怪が 物の怪たちが ほらお前の後ろ スウィンギング・ハロウィン Source |-| English= Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe, Ban&Mio They'll pull you in-- Horror, Horror Through the cracks of the night It's writhing, towards you-- Horror, Horror The forest of the zombies There's no use in screaming-- we have saved you in this dark night. Now, show us those eyes of yours-- filled with abject terror. Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat Tonight is a mystery Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat Swinging Halloween Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat Nobody knows Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat The ghosts-- Look, right behind you, it's a Swinging Halloween O cursed ones, born in this single night-- Gather ‘round! Let us rule the night! Onwards! Swear upon this blood of ours! Hahahaha! Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat Tonight is a mystery Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat Swinging Halloween Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat Nobody knows Trick or Trick or Trick or Treat The ghosts, the ghosts, the ghosts-- Look, right behind you, it's a Swinging Halloween Source Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|260 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|7 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|399 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|666 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Category:Songs Category:RE:BERSERK Category:Regular Song Category:Eva Armstrong Category:Mio Yamanobe Category:Ban Jumonji